Recuerdo bajo la Lluvia
by Sayuri Misayawa
Summary: Historia de una beybatalla con un final inesperado para el gran y poderoso Kai, ONE SHOT, inspirado en escenas de la película la leyenda del Fénix de Kaleido Star. Disfruten. Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece


RECUERDO BAJO LA LLUVIA

-¿Qué es esto? –Comienzo a sentir algo húmedo recorriendo mi cuerpo, mi ropa esta muy pesada y siento un escalofrío recorrerme. Lentamente abro mis ojos. Bajo las gotas de lluvia reflejado veo el cielo nublado y las pesadas nubes que lloran abundantemente. Me doy cuenta que estoy sobre la hierba, sin hacer ningún movimiento sigo mirando al cielo preguntándome como fue que llegue ahí

-Ahora lo recuerdo –me dije a mi misma - ¡La batalla! –abrí los ojos de par en par y mi mente me mostraba las escenas previas.

FLASHBACK

-Chicos y chicas este torneo local de beyblade está que arde –gritaba enérgicamente el DJ –Ahora para nuestro siguiente encuentro tenemos al equipo Namida vs Los Blitzkrieg boys.

-Llego el momento –dijo mi compañero de tez pálida y cabellos negros dándome un empujoncito.

Asentí con la cabeza y automáticamente subí al estadio. Del otro lado vi una larga bufanda blanca ondeando con el caminar de la persona que seria mi oponente. Un chico de cabellos grisáceos me miro gélidamente con esos ojos morados profundos e imponentes que penetraron hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, el chico sacó su blade listo para comenzar la batalla.

-Para el primer encuentro tenemos a Layla vs Kai, preparados beyluchadores.

-3, 2, 1, ¡Let it Rip! -dijimos los tres.

El blade azul salió disparado al beyestadio y lo mismo hizo el blade naranja. No sucedió un ataque directo como todo el mundo lo esperaba, sino que ambos blades se rodearon y giraron en el beyestadio como un cazador que asecha a su presa.

-Kai querrá terminar conmigo rápido –pensaba –El no tiene mucha resistencia si logro debilitar su ataque y prolongar un poco la batalla no tendrá oportunidad contra mí.

-No creas que jugar a la defensiva va a funcionar conmigo –escuché decir a mi oponente que interrumpía mis pensamientos.

-Ya lo veremos –dije retándolo – ¡Moltres!

Una hermosa ave amarilla apareció del bit de mi blade extendiendo sus alas encendidas en fuego. Mi oponente no se quedo de brazos cruzados y también invocó al ave fénix de su bit "Dranzer".

Pasados pocos minutos la batalla comenzó a ponerse más interesante Kai dejo de dar vueltas y comenzó su verdadero ataque; envestía mi blade con mucha fuerza tratando de terminar el encuentro de un solo golpe, internamente rezaba porque mi blade resistiera hasta le momento exacto. Dranzer siguió persiguiendo a mi blade llevándolo hasta la orilla del beyestadio, ya no podía seguir a la defensiva así que comencé el ataque. Retrocedí de la orilla separándome del blade de Kai.

-Moltres es hora de usar el Sommersault ¼ back.

Un ataque de nombre quizás demasiado largo, pero hice que mi blade saltara dando una media vuelta en el aire como lo hace una clavadista y caí sobre el blade de Kai logrando que su blade se tambaleara, no perdí el tiempo y continué el ataque ahora iba la envestida; el blade de Kai no oponía resistencia, algo estaba mal.

-Veo que también sabes atacar –volteo a verme -He estado siendo blando contigo porque eres una chica, pero ya no me voy a contener.

Subí la mirada para ver al ruso, sentí que la sangre me hervía, se atrevió a subestimarme por ser una chica, imperdonable –dije en voz baja -Voy a darle una paliza que nunca olvidara.

-Así que crees que soy una debilucha porque soy una chica, la verdad yo también me estaba conteniendo, pero si quieres una batalla en serio ten cuidado con lo que deseas.

Típico de Kai no se inmuto con mi comentario, estaba muy enfadada, así que ordene a mi blade envestir a Dranzer y lo mismo hizo mi oponente. El ataque frontal de las dos bestias de fuego hizo llenar de llamas al beyestadio, la fuerza de ambos blades los obligó a subir hasta el techo dando vueltas y golpeándose mutuamente.

-El encuentro esta ardiendo y no lo digo literalmente –exclamó el DJ emocionado ante el acontecimiento.

-¡Layla! –gritó mi compañero desde la banca –Termina con el antes de que caigan al suelo.

-Moltres es hora de terminar con este encuentro ¡IMPERIAL FIRE!

-Dranzer acaba con la chica ¡REVERSE BLAZING TEMPEST!

El público y ambos equipos se quedaron atónitos con la marea de fuego que se estaba levantando, una colisión acompañada de un ruido estruendoso marco el final del encuentro, quedando la incógnita de quien había ganado.

Me encontré de frente con el suelo, mis cabellos dorados regados frente a mi cara. Había mucho humo alrededor frente a mi estaba una cosa naranja, era mi blade. Me puse de pie creyendo que todo estaba perdido me había fallado a mi misma.

-Se terminó –grito el Dj –Fue un encuentro impresionante y ambos jugadores terminaron en un grandioso empate.

-¿Empate? –sentí la mano de mi compañero darme una palmada en la espalda estaba atonita, yo una chica común y corriente logro un empate con el gran Kai Hiwatari.

-Así se hace Layla. Debiste ver la cara de Kai estaba tan asombrado como lo estas tu ahora, si gano el siguiente encuentro pasaremos a la final y habremos derrotado al equipo más fuerte –me decía mi compañero.

Voltee a mirar la banca del equipo contrario Kai no estaba en la banca, solamente el chico pelirrojo quien se preparaba para disputar el siguiente encuentro. La siguiente batalla no fue tan impresionante como la anterior, notaba lo mucho que Liam había mejorado, incluso Yuriy tenía gotas de sudor en la frente. El desenlace del encuentro no fue el esperado, habíamos subestimado al pelirrojo.

-Lo siento –dijo tristemente mi compañero cabizbajo.

-No te preocupes estoy muy contenta con los resultados que obtuvimos, es hora de irnos.

Nos marchamos al hotel, seguía sin poder creerlo "Un Empate". Esa noche después de cenar le dije a Liam que quería hacer un nuevo entrenamiento algo que verdaderamente me ayudará a subir mi nivel, pues ahora me asaltaba la duda si el empate había sido algo real o Kai solamente jugó conmigo para llevarse la victoria. Liam confuso ante mi proposición no pudo hacer nada más que aceptar y se ofreció a acompañarme, pero esto era algo que necesitaba hacer yo sola. Liam respeto mi decisión y se despidió de mí la mañana siguiente.

Mi viaje no duraría más de tres días o dos días. Tome prestada una bicicleta de una vieja amiga que vivía también en Nueva York, sede del torneo, y partí fuera de la ruidosa urbe al tranquilo campo buscando llegar a uno de los lagos que se encontraba en el norte. Con el clima perfecto para andar en bicicleta, me tomo todo un día salir de Jersey, pasé la noche en un pequeño Motel a orillas de la carretera y salí temprano al día siguiente.

Desde la batalla contra Kai había surgido un nuevo sentimiento en mi corazón, desesperación, decepción, enojo hacia Liam por haber perdido la batalla, no lo se y esperaba encontrar la respuesta en el corto viaje. Mientras pedaleaba con todas mis fuerzas las subidas de la carretera me retaba a mi misma con mis pensamientos, si hubiera logrado resistir más le habría ganado a Kai y obviamente hubiera derrotado a Yuriy.

-Ahora me doy cuenta –dije al alcanzar la cima de la colina –Es mi orgullo, fue mi orgullo el que fue apuñalado en la batalla –me había dado cuenta que era lo que me molestaba.

Seguí mi camino preguntándome porque sentía mi orgullo apuñalado y puesto a la intemperie, no era la primera vez que alguien me derrotaba, acaso seria la forma en que perdí, porque realmente no había perdido pero tampoco había ganado. Lo que más me molestaba era pensar que Kai me había usado para poder ganar el encuentro y pasar a la siguiente ronda. Sin darme cuenta de todos los baches de la carretera y sin siquiera preocuparme por esquivarlos sentí como caí en un hoyo bastante grande y sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, de mi boca salió un pequeño gritito y nada más.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Después de haber recordado todo lo que había pasado en los últimos tres días, me incorpore e intente ponerme de pie para buscar la bicicleta, aun estaba lloviendo. Encontré la bicicleta no muy lejos de mí, afortunadamente no había sufrido daños, así que ahora me dispuse a buscar la forma de salir de la hierba a la carretera. Como pude y resbalándome con el lodo de la orilla logre subir al asfalto, estaba totalmente empapada tenía hambre y frío, realmente me sentí bastante patética en esos momentos.

-No pasa ningún auto, ya estoy mojada, mejor me voy –dije en voz baja.

No se cuanto tiempo camine con mi bicicleta por la orilla de la carretera, no se escuchaban ruidos salvo el golpeteo de la lluvia. Me sentí sola por un momento hasta que percibí algo en la bolsa de mi pantalón, era mi beyblade.

La lluvia cesó y me di cuenta que pase toda la noche semiinconsciente mojándome, sin embargo había logrado mi objetivo cuando el día comenzó a clarear ví un letrero que decía "Bienvenidos al Lago Hopatcog"

-Uhu –lancé un grito de victoria y pase por el camino de tierra hasta ver frente a mis ojos el agua cristalina, de un hermoso color azul y sentir la fresca brisa de la mañana. El lugar se encontraba desierto, me acerque al lago a lavarme la cara y limpiarme un poco pues estaba cubierta de lodo. De repente escuche unos pasos que venían hacia mi, voltee lentamente y me encontré con una figura familiar, un pantalón morado y una bufanda…

-¿Eres esa chica del equipo Namida? –dijo un voz peculiar en un tono áspero.

-"Esa" tiene su nombre y si soy yo –dije volteando la mirada.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

-Mmm –comencé a sonrojarme por mi aspecto –Bien es una larga historia –baje la cabeza apenada siendo que estaba llena de lodo, pasto y mojada.

Hubo una larga pausa de silencio, hasta que me atreví a preguntar.

-Y ¿tu qué estas haciendo aquí?

Kai no se si fingió no escucharme, hasta que después de largo rato que logre quitarme el lodo de la cara y las manos me respondió.

-Estaba buscando un lugar apartado para pensar, no se como fue que cometí el error de quedar en un empate contigo.

-Acaso era cierto, la respuesta a mi pregunta Kai no me había dejado ganar –una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. –Quizás esto te enseñe a no subestimar tanto a una chica.

-Quizás tengas razón, no eres una mala beyluchadora, por eso espero tener una revancha contigo y cuando la tenga voy a derrotarte –concluyo desafiante.

-Ya veremos quien es el que pierde, porque no tenemos la revancha ahora mismo.

-No veo porque no.

Ambos nos pusimos en posición listos con nuestros blades, ahora me daba cuenta que realmente tenía talento para beybatallar y que incluso a Kai aquella persona que admiraba desde hacia mucho tiempo, lo notaba y había herido con aquel empate su orgullo, al igual que el lo hizo con el mío. Disfrutaría la batalla que se avecinaba y no sólo eso disfrutaría beybatallar con la persona de la cual me había enamorado.


End file.
